


Pure Unadulterated Bliss

by accentuatingoffwhitepinstripes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accentuatingoffwhitepinstripes/pseuds/accentuatingoffwhitepinstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post-Winter Soldier, Steve and Bucky during moments of fluffy domestic bliss. Heart-warming and bordering on sickeningly sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Unadulterated Bliss

         It was nights like this that Bucky so often craved, that he truly could never get enough of. Wound up in thick blankets and quilts, surrounded by the arms of the man he loved most dearly in this world; nothing could truly be better. And it wasn't only about the sex, although that was certainly a welcomed aspect of their relationship as well. Just lying together in the dead of night, sometimes barely even saying a word at all, was absolutely pure bliss as far as Bucky was concerned.

        In the shroud of the darkness they could truly be themselves. Not avengers, not heroes, not even Captain America and the former Winter Soldier. They could be just Steve and Bucky, those two punks from Brooklyn who's friendship and love for one another had somehow transcended across decades of war and strife. In a way all the pain and heartache had only brought them closer together, and made them even that much more thankful for every small moment that they got together.              However, Bucky wasn't going to think about any of that right now.  

       He was there for Steve and only Steve. And wanted to soak up every last element of him while he could. Sighing into the crook of his lover's shoulder, Bucky planted small kisses up the side of Steve's neck. He inhaled softly, taking in the fresh yet somehow musky scent that always appeared to radiate off of Steve's skin.  

      Steve's chest rumbled with a low throaty chuckle as he leaned down to press a reciprocating kiss to his beloved's forehead.

     "You know, for someone who insists up and down that he isn't cute, you're being awfully adorable right now," Steve teased softly. Bucky rolled his eyes into the darkness.

    "I'm starting to think you just bring it out in me," Bucky replied with a sigh.  

     He felt Steve shrug his shoulders beneath him."I won't object to that," Steve agreed before shutting his eyes and letting his head flop off to the side against the pillow once more.  

     Bucky tried to repress his quiet laughter as he snuggled in closer to Steve's side. He then closed his eyes, absorbing his lover's palpable warmth. Oh yeah, he thought just before drifting off to sleep. This is what pure bliss feels like.

 ******

     The next morning, Bucky awoke to the smell of homemade cooking and the sound of soft music playing in the air. He peered outwards from the thick shroud of covers and found the other half of his bed empty and the bedroom door cracked open. He lied their and listened for another minute or two. Even through the walls of their home he could hear the sizzling of frying pans and skillets, and Steve singing along to some tune on the radio.

     With a lazy smile already spread across his face, Bucky tore himself from the warmth of the mound of blankets and padded quietly down the hallway towards the kitchen. Sunlight was streaming in from the panels of glass windows that encased the main space of their house. House, or rather suite within the numerous floors of Stark Tower, generously provided to them by Tony Stark himself. "Just a small compensation for helping to keep our planet safe," He'd said as he handed them two sets of apartment and elevator keys (all computerized of course). Given it seemed like nothing anyone did wasn't computerized these days.

     As he walked further into the expanse of opened rooms, the familiar lyrics of one of the rock songs Steve had taken a liking to came into earshot.

    "Pour some sugar on me!" Steve belted out while flipping a pancake onto its opposite side atop the skillet. He was shirtless with a pair of light grey sweatpants clinging to his trim waist. He waved the spatula around in his hand to the rhythm of the blaring guitar, going back and forth between the simmering pancakes to the frying pan, which contained an obscene amount of bacon for just two people.

     Sauntering over to the refrigerator, Steve removed a carton of their favorite creamer and placed it next to the coffee machine. It was pouring out a whole pot of the thick, dark brown liquid. Bucky inhaled again and immediately recognized the familiar scent of Dunkin Donut's Colombian blend; his favorite.

    "Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it uuuuuup!" Steve was now nodding along to the beat as he sang out the chorus again, all too loudly to be appropriate for how early in the morning that it was.  

     Bucky couldn't resist a small chuckle. Steve's sheer level of happiness during mornings was contagious, so much so that it radiated into the surrounding atmosphere and to anyone else he happened to near. Bucky would get mildly annoyed with the overt peppiness sometimes when he was having a particularly off day, although most of the time he found it to be the most downright endearing thing he'd ever witnessed.

    The last guitar chords faded as the song tapered off and a radio personality's voice took over. Steve grabbed a large serving platter from the countertop and began to lifting pancakes from the skillet to be stacked in neat piles. Taking the opportune moment, Bucky strode into the kitchen. The tiled floor was cold against his bare feet as he made his way over to his lover. Steve had his back to him and was using the spatula to load pancakes from the platter onto their individual plates.                Smiling, Bucky wound his arms around Steve's waist, peppering kisses down his left shoulder blade.  

    Steve grinned and let forth a contented sigh.

   "Good morning. It's about time you got up," he greeted him smoothly. Bucky pressed another firm kiss to the base of Steve's neck.

   "I would've gotten up earlier had I known there'd be breakfast already waiting for me." Steve turned around in Bucky's embrace, placing his hands on either side of his face.  

   "Well how could I not want to make breakfast for the beautiful man who was sleeping so peacefully in my bed?" He questioned, a teasing smirk on his thin lips. Bucky rolled his eyes.  

   "You're such a sap Rogers ... but I love ya." Steve beamed happily.  

   "I love you too Buck." He then over so gently brought Bucky's face upwards to meet his in a loving kiss.  

    Bucky smiled into the embrace, feeling his stomach flutter with anticipation as soon as their lips met. He knew that he would never get tired of this. Never get tired of waking up to Steve each morning, and going to sleep beside him every night. It was all he'd wanted, all he'd ever pined for his whole life, and it was finally here wound up in his arms.  

    Definitely pure bliss, he thought once more as his eyes closed and he was fully immersed in the kiss.


End file.
